The Tag-Team (PPG)
"The Tag-Team" is the first episode of the first season of Pandora Planet Gems, and the first episode overall. Synopsis Amazonite comes across a very odd gem fusion. Plot Amazonite was running back to headquarters on Main Island. He had just taken care of the corrupted gems near the lake. He didn't pay attention and ran smack into a gem, or at least he thought it was. A: Uff! Oh! I'm so sorry! ???: glurrk..glurk.... A: Here. let me-- He paused when he finally saw the gem. A: Oh...my....god. The gem he had ran into was very strange; it had two heads each on the front and back, it had four deformed arms on each side, it had one eye on each face, and had two limp legs. Its skin was completely purple, and its gem was located on its chest. Amazonite watched as the gem struggled on the floor like a fish out of water. A: Okay, now that is just messed up. I'm taking you to headquarters. The gem creature twitched, then started to attack Amazonite, by tackling him, punching him, and hitting his gem. Amazonite kicked the gem and summoned a large vine hand, which he used to squish the gem. After he does, it starts glowing, and two different auroras appear; one red and one blue. A: It's a fusion? But... The auroras started to split, but formed back into their deformed fusion, now twice as large. It started to rampage, causing the ground to rumble and create light fissures in the ground. ???: GLURK!! GLURK!! GLURRRRRRKK!!!!!!! A: Now this is serious. The fusion knocked Amazonite into the wall with great force, then throws him into the ocean nearby. Amazonite is stunned, and he quickly leaps into the air, with a plan. He charges to the fusion and summons his vines. The creature is ready to intercept it, but Amazonite changes the vines to a mallet that he uses to smash the fusion's head. It explodes, leaving two gemstones on the ground, each their respective colors. A: Wait, how did THAT happen?! Confused, Amazonite takes the two gems from the ground and rushes back to headquarters, where he explains to Moonstone what happened. Moonstone examines the gems and comes to a conclusion. M: The fusion you ran into was a tag-team ''gem. A: Wait, what's a tag-team gem? M: When two corrupted gems fuse, their corruption alters their gems during the forming process and merges them, making the fusion VERY uncommon and deformed from any other gem. When they get too attached, their minds bond and combine into one, however the core gems still have their opposing personalities, making the fusion extremely hostile and unstable. A: Oh. Well, that was my day occupied. Features '''Characters ' * Amazonite * Moonstone (minor appearance) * Tag-Team Gem Fusion Objects * Red Gem * Blue Gem 'Locations ' * Main Island * Main Island Headquarters Trivia * There was a deleted scene in which when Amazonite split up the fusion, the two gems would still be active, and one would lunge at Amazonite and punch him, with Amazonite instantly killing them. This was deleted for unknown reasons. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes